The Descendants of Goddesses
by Msvampireprincess29
Summary: I suck at summaries so please just give this story a chance and read it. Focus is on all characters including the OCs.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hope you like! New story idea! Because I love it! ^^ I own the plot and OCs. ENJOY! :D ~Msvampireprincess29**_

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"So these are the four you've chosen to be your descendants on earth?" Zeus asked curiously "Yes. I've chosen the blonde one. I believe her name is Bubbles." Aphrodite stated confidently as she brushed a piece of blonde hair out of Bubbles' sleeping face. "Are you sure you want to do that Aphrodite? There's a chance she'll become more beautiful than you if you do this. Are you willing to take that chance?" Zeus asked his daughter raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sure father. Love grows best in the pure-hearted and she is. Even if she becomes more beautiful than I. She'll think nothing of it. I choose her." Aphrodite said with a smile that lit up the room. Zeus nodded finally accepting her choice. "Athena? Are you sure you want to choose that girl?" Zeus asked smiling at his favorite child.

Athena smiled sitting next girl she had chosen. "I'm sure. Blossom is wise and smart. She's clever as well. She knows how to make a plan or give advice for anything even going into battle. She's the best choice there is to be my descendant on earth. And I should know. I am the goddess of wisdom after all. If there was a better chose than her. I would be the first to know." Athena said proudly as she smiled down at Blossom's sleeping face.

"Gaea. Are you sure you want to make this girl your descendant... She just seems a bit rough." Aphrodite said as she looked at Buttercup. Gaea just smiled and laughed. "I know she looks rough and tough and she acts that way but she's really not." Gaea said as she looked at Buttercup smiled.

"She's only tough on the outside. Deep inside her heart is gently and sweet. Like beautiful roses growing in bushes. When look at them. All anyone really notices is their painful thorns. They never take the time to marvel in the beautiful dew drops on the rose's soft petals, but she does. She's the only one with such a well concealed gentle soul. She's only one I can see as my descendant. The only rose where I notice both the thorns and soft feel as well as bright color of her petals." Gaea said

"Well it looks like she made up her mind Aphrodite." Zeus said accepting Gaea's choice. Gaea smiled down at Buttercup gently brushes her fingers against her cheek while Buttercup slept peacefully. "Terpsichore? Are you sure you want to choice this girl as your descendant?" Zeus asked as Terpsichore laughed and smiled.

"Of course I do! She's here isn't she? Beside, there's no one else on earth who has such a strong love for everything I'm about. She's the obvious choice!" Terpsichore said happily as Zeus smiled and nodded. "Alright then. I guess it's settled. Go ahead and give them some or your powers." Zeus said calmly.

"Alright. Me first." Aphrodite said as she closed her eyes. Her whole body started to glow as she cupped her hands together and held them out. When she opened her eyes a heart with a rose inside of it with love written on it in golden letters appeared in her hands. She smiled and looked down at Bubbles.

"I Aphrodite now claim this once normal human girl as my descendant on earth. I will know give her my powers of love, beauty, and fertility. I vow that these powers shall remain hidden within her until she is ready to unlock them." Aphrodite said strongly before lowering her hands to Bubbles chest and showed the heart with the rose inside and the word love written in it disappear into Bubbles' body.

Bubbles glowed for a few minutes before returning back to her normal color still sleeping peaceful. Aphrodite smiled. "There now it can't be erased... Who's next?" Aphrodite asked as Gaea stepped forward. "I am." She said seriously as Aphrodite nodded her head and quickly got out of her way.

Gaea walked up to Buttercup and closed her eyes. She started glowing the same way Aphrodite as she cupped her hands right above Buttercup's sleeping form. She opened her eyes and a lush green forest appeared in her hands with the word earth written in gold letters right in the middle of it.

"I Gaea now claim this once normal human girl as my descendant on earth. I will know give her my powers over the earth, the heavenly gods, and titan. I vow that these powers will remain hidden within her until she is ready to unlock them." Gaea said as she lowered her hands to Buttercup's chest.

She showed as the forest disappeared into Buttercup's chest. Buttercup glowed for a moment then returned to her normal color just like Bubbles. Gaea silently stood back and just waited for the next person to go. "I'll go next." Athena said after a short silence. Athena walked up to Blossom and closed her eyes as her body instantly started glowing while cupping her hands above Blossom's sleeping form.

She slowly opened them and a book that had a sword in it as the bookmark appeared in her hands with the word wisdom written on it in golden letters. "I Athena now claim this once normal human girl as my descendant on earth. I will know give her my powers of wisdom, war, and crafts. I vow that these powers will remain hidden within her until she is ready to unlock them." Athena said then lowered her hands to Blossom's chest.

She watched as the book with the sword that had wisdom written on it disappeared into Blossom's chest. Blossom glowed for a short moment before returning back to her normal color. Athena smiled and kissed Blossom's forehead to everyone's surprise before turning to Terpsichore and winked.

"It's your turn Terpsichore." Athena said as she slowly got out of Terpsichore's way. Terpsichore shyly walked up to Star's sleeping form. She closed her eyes and slowly started glowing then cupped her hands over Star's sleeping form. She slowly opened her eyes making a huge music note appear in them with music written in golden letters across it.

"I Terpsichore now claim this once normal human girl as my descendant on earth. I will know give her my powers of music, song, and dance. I vow that these powers will remain hidden within her until she is ready to unlock them." Terpsichore said before slowly lowering her hands to Star's chest.

She watched as the music note slowly disappeared into Star's chest making Star glow for a moment before she returned to her normal color. Terpsichore smiled and turned back towards the others. "I'm done." Terpsichore said happily. "Alright then. Now it's time to send them back to earth." Zeus said as the goddesses all nodded their heads.

"Right." They said together before snapping their fingers making Star, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blossom all disappear. "Now what?" Gaia asked curiously. "Now we just watch over them and help them if they ever themselves into a battle they can't handle with the bit of power. They already have." Athena said wisely.

"That's right. Their your descendants now so it's your job to watch over them, protect them if they need protection, to lead them in the right direction from here. But if things get too bad or too difficult for your descendant to handle you must go down to earth and help them directly." Zeus said seriously.

"Alright father. We understand." Athena and Aphrodite both said at the same time. Zeus just nodded and left them. The goddesses looked down upon the earth. "Their just in high school." Gaea said while looking down at the earth. "Yeah I mean. How much trouble could they really get into?" Terpsichore asked curiously. "I'm sure they'll be fine. They probably won't even need our help." Aphrodite said confidently. "Yeah... Maybe..." Athena said sounding unsure.

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**Tell me what you think! ^^ Review people! :D Love ya! ;) Bye-Bye! ~Msvampireprincess29  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**New chappie.**_

* * *

**Bubbles' P.O.V**

I slowly woke up in my bed. I yawned softly and got up. Why do I feel so tired yet so powerful? I quickly put on a blue dress with brown boots and put my hair in my signature pigtails. I walked downstairs. I made and ate breakfast all by myself. My mom and dad are probably at work by now.

Then headed straight for school. I walked in hoping not to be bullied today but to my surprise all the boys were smiling dreamily at me. The same way they smile when Princess walks down the hallway. This is weird and kind of creepy but a part of me actually likes the sudden attention for some reason. I guess it's because it's much better than getting bullied and called ugly.

I opened my locker and was greeted by a boy named Mark. He was really nice and friendly and was saying all sorts of nice things. I smiled enjoying his company and nice words. It felt like I was different somehow though. I can't put my finger on it but I have changed. I just feel different... Like there's another me now. I don't know.

I can just tell. Then suddenly a girl walked down the hallway. She had long orange hair and bright pink eyes. That's Blossom. She's really smart and nice. We sit together at lunch but we've never really said much to each other. My eyes widen when I saw what looked like the goddess, Athena in her shadow as she walked. "No way... Did I just see a goddess?" I asked myself while watching Blossom walk by.

Mark was giving me a strange look. I wonder why. Then my eyes widen as I replayed what I said in my head. Oh god. My face turned bright red. To anyone who didn't see what I saw. I'm pretty sure that made me sound like a lesbian. My eyes widen as I tried my hardest to fake laugh it off. I looked at Mark out of the corner of my eye.

He seemed to by it as he smiled at me and shrugged it off. I smiled back closing my locker and walking away with my books in hand. I started heading toward class but then I caught sight of Blossom's red hair again. I'm sure of it... I saw the goddess Athena following her... But just to make sure. I looked around myself pleased to see no one watching me.

I should check for myself. I quickly followed Blossom. If I'm right and the goddess of war and wisdom is following Blossom... I want to know why. I meant that's just weird. Is she planning on giving Blossom her powers or trying to protect her? Once again if I'm right why? This is confusing... But I'm about to figure this out...

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I sighed and stretched my arms a bit as I walked out of my house with my gym bag on my shoulder. I locked the door behind myself and started jogging towards school. What's with this weird feeling? I slowed down a bit as I passed so plants my eyes widen when I saw the buds of roses blossom into roses as I jogged by.

Did that rose bud, just blossom completely in like five seconds?! I've always noticed strange things in nature since I spend most of my time outside but that was just plain creepy... Flowers can't bloom that fast on their own it's physically possible. I don't even like science or garden and I know that. I slowed down and started walking when I passed the big school gates.

I looked down at the ground and frowned a bit. Is that...ivy? When did that start growing in the sidewalk? I turned around and looked at the ground my eyes widen when I saw ivy growing in every place I had stepped even in the cross walk I used like five blocks back. Wait... Five blocks back?! How the hell can I see that far?!

I quickly turned back around and walked into the school. Just don't think about all the crazy shit that's happening around you Buttercup... Your probably still sleeping... Yep that's it. Just still a little sleepy. I shook my head a bit and walked slowly to my locker. I smiled when I saw my friend Star at her locker which happens to be right next to mine.

I started to hi to her when I caught a glimpse of a beautiful girl standing right next well not right next to her. More like in Star's shadow. She was gorgeous and I felt like I've seen her before. I think she's a goddess... One of the seven muses to be exact... She was smiling and watching Star but suddenly turned towards me.

She saw me looking at her. Her eyes widen in surprise. She quickly disappeared. She completely vanished into thin air when I saw her. What the hell?! Alright this is getting to weird for a dream. What the fuck was that?! Star pulled two books out of her locker before noticing me. She smiled at me. "Butterfly." Star said happily as she motioned for me to come closer.

I slowly and carefully walked over to her my eyes still searching for the goddess that was not going to come back anytime soon. "Um... Earth to Butterfly." Star giggled snapping me out of the my thoughts. "Huh?" I asked as Star smiled and closed her locker. "I was asking why your spacing out." Star said calmly

"Star... This is going to sound crazy but I saw one of the seven muses standing in your shadow and... Wait... When did you dye your hair?" I asked in shock as Star's eyes widen. "Dyed my hair? One of the seven muses? What?" Star asked in shock as she opened her locker again and looked in the mirror on the wall.

Her eyes widen in shock at the large amount of long streaks of gold in her once completely jet black hair. "What the hell? I never dyed my hair! I mean I like it but I never did this!" Star gasped as my eyes widen "Then how did that happen?" I asked curiously What's with all the crazy shit going on right now?!

"I don't fucking know! Wait... Did you say one of the seven muses was in my shadow?" Star asked shocked as I nodded my head. "How is pos-" Star started when her eyes widen. "Star? What is it?" I asked curiously as Star turned slightly pale. "Um Butterfly when did you dye that part of your hair green and why do you have a rose in your hair?" Star asked in shock.

"What? What are you talking about?" I gasped as Star stepped aside and gestured to her mirror. I quickly took her place and looked into the mirror. I blushed a bit at the sight of myself in the mirror. My face looked like it was glowing. My once completely black hair had one large green streak in it with a beautiful bright red rose glistening with dew drops in the middle of it close to my bright green eyes.

I looked like the rose just blossomed right into my hair. I looked closer and my eyes widen... That's not my hair... That's a vine. The rose really did blossom in my hair along with this vine... How the fuck?! "You look beautiful Buttercup. How do you like having the powers and beauty of mother earth or should I say the goddess of earth." Someone whispered in my ear.

I looked in the mirror. My eyes widen when I saw the goddess of earth's reflect in the mirror smiling at me. She was beautiful with long black hair with beautiful different kinds of flowers blossoming in her hair. "How? What?" I gasped as she smiled and placed one finger against her lip. "I'll explain more once you reunite with the other descendants of goddesses." She said calmly as my eyes widen.

The other descendants of goddesses? "There's others?" I asked in shock as she nodded her head with a smile. "Your already with one. I'll give you a hint to help you recognize the other descendants because I'm nice like that." She said with a smirk. Already with one? She must mean Star. So I wasn't going crazy?

One of the seven muses was really behind Star? "Yes. Now as for the other descendants. Look for a girl with blonde hair with the unbelievable beautiful of the goddess Aphrodite. You should find her with a girl with red hair with the wisdom of the goddess Athena herself. Take Star with you and find them when you do I will appear again and ease your confusion." She said calmly before vanishing into thin air.

"Butterfly! Butterfly!" Star yelled as I blinked a few times and looked at her. "What's wrong? You spaced out. You wouldn't answer me and you weren't moving or blinking. It freaked me out. What the hell just happened?" Star asked as I grabbed her hand and took off running.

"No time to explain. Your a descendant of one of the seven muses and I'm a descendant of the goddess of earth. If you want answers help me find the descendants of the goddesses Athena and Aphrodite." I said quickly as Star quickly caught up to me. I let go of her hand once I made sure she could keep up with me.

"Got it no questions right now. Any hints on what these girls look like by any chance at least?" Star asked sounding hopeful "Two big hints." I said quickly as Star smiled "Great. Lay them on me." She said looking around. "The descendant of Athena is a red hair and has her wisdom. So ask any red hair you see the same question. Listen for the answers see which one sounds the wisest if you can." I said as Star nodded

"Got it. Not to mean red heads at this school so it shouldn't take to long and the other girl?" Star asked curiously "The descendant of Aphrodite is a blonde and has Aphrodite's unbelievable beautiful. So basically look for a blonde girl the guys can't keep their eyes off of." I said calmly as Star laughed and frowned.

"You take that one then. It sounds too hard considering the fact that our school has a nice amount of blondes and the guys here drool over anything alive with legs." Star said with a chuckle as I laughed "Awe damn. I was hoping you would take that one. This is going to take a long time." I said with a sigh.

"Alright how about we hunt them down one at a time? We'll go after the blonde first since she'll take the longest." Star said with a smile. "Thanks. I like that idea." I laughed as Star laughed with me. "I figured you would. Now let's go kick some ass!" Star said with a smile as I sent her a look. She blushed and sighed "Right. We'll find the blonde and red head first. Then we can kick some ass. I'd prefer to start with that bitch princesses." Star laughed

"Not a bad place to start." I laughed as we ran through the hallway still sadly not seeing any blondes or red heads. Where the hell is everyone?! "Where do you ladies think your going?" ? asked with a smirk making me and Star slide to a halt. Star and I looked at each other then back the people in front of us. What do we do..? Crap out of all times for them to show up.

* * *

**_I finally got the change to update! :D Yay! ^.^ I'm so happy! ^.^ Yays! Review! ^.^ More updates to come :) _**


End file.
